


Vision of Black

by phoenixjustice



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ghost Story.</p><p>He worried about their opinions greatly; they were his closest friends, the closest things he had to family-other than Thomas of course-and he didn't want to lose them. But...if, if he was forced to choose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of Black

**Back in Black - Harry Dresden -** He was back, and better than ever. Winter, and everyone else, couldn't know what hit them. First thing he did upon leaving Demonreach was to get a new black mantled coat.

 **Are You Going To Be My Girl - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry, hints of Thomas/Justine -** He didn't know what it meant that on hearing Harry was alive was to go straight to where he was. Now this wouldn't be such a _bad_ thing... _if_ he hadn't been right in the middle of having sex with Justine-he supposed calling out Harry's name didn't help either.

 **Cold Hard Bitch - Harry Dresden -** He wasn't looking forward to what would be coming next. Mab, Queen of Winter, essentially owned him. And he saw firsthand what had happened to her previous Winter Knight.

 **Freewheel Burning - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry -** First thing he did upon seeing Harry again was to kiss him. Awkward; he hadn't meant to, but he had been so relieved to see him and his newly awakened feelings were moving to the surface. He feels Harry still, could feel his utter shock. But...a moment later, he feels hesitant arms wrap around him and lips kiss him back almost desperately. They may have burned with the fires of lust, of love even...but that was all. Love did not sear his skin and so he could hold Harry, his brother, all he liked.

 **Vision of Love - Harry Dresden, Thomas/Harry -** He worried about their opinions greatly; they were his closest friends, the closest things he had to family-other than Thomas of course-and he didn't want to lose them. But...if, if he was forced to choose... Thomas squeezes his hand, sensing his anxiety. He turns to look at his brother, his lover. "It'll be okay, Harry." Thomas tries to console him. "Well...that's what I'd like to say, but it's kind of up in the air, huh? But I'm here for you, no matter the outcome."

 **One Sweet Day - Harry Dresden, Maggie Jr, Thomas/Harry -** He knew they had to have mixed feelings on his decision, but it..felt right. And Thomas was great as a father; surprisingly gentle with her, but firm when needed. Well, he supposed he shouldn't be TOO surprised; after all, Thomas had four sisters. He knew that their friends were still trying to wrap their heads around Thomas and Harry's relationship, the bond that pulled them closer and closer together. Then this happened. However it was something he wouldn't change. He had finally gained the family he had always wanted.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
